darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Piett
Admiral Piett, formerly known as Captain Piett is an NPC, an Imperial Officer onboard Darth Vader's Star Destroyer. He has a tendency to rattle off odds and statistics about anything. As an Admiral he's gotten bolder and ruder to Vader. Curiously, Vader doesn't seem to mind. The Enemy Let Slip Onboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, Captain Piett noted to Admiral Ozzel that the Imperial droid they sent to Hoth just failed to report after finding a life signal, and that the odds were that that meant the Rebels were on Hoth. Ozzel (with a thick Space Australain accent) dismissed it as nothing. Darth Vader approached them, asking what they'd found. Piett started to reply, only to be interrupted by Vader declaring the Rebels were there and to have the fleet set course to Hoth. When Ozzel started to object, Vader began Force Choking Ozzel, warning him he'd failed Vader for the second last time. On the main Star Destroyer, Piett reported to Vader that they'd found the Rebel base on Hoth. Vader ordered Piett to have the hoverbombers prepare an aerial assault. Piett stammered that Vader might want to ask Ozzel about that. Vader asked Ozzel if the hoverbombers were ready. Ozzel told Vader bombers would be "rathouse" against shields and that Ozzel was using instead some prototype tanks he found in the demo vids because they could punch straight through shields. Piett pointed out the Rebel base didn't seem to have a shield. Vader Force Choked Ozzel to death and said, "Keep up the good work, Captain Piett." Piett thanked Vader for not promoting him because the mean life expectancy of Admirals under Vader's service was- Vader interrupted him with, "Admiral Piett." Darth Vader, onboard Vader's star destroyer, sensed great anger rippling through the Force. Vader interpreted that to mean it was Vader's daughter. Admiral Piett reported to Vader that they'd lost the Falcon in the asteroid field. Vader replied Vader wanted that ship, not excuses. Piett started to tell Vader the odds of finding a ship in that asteroid field, but Vader interrupted him, telling him to never tell Vader the odds. Darth Vader was on Vader's ship as Captain Needa told Vader in a broadcast message that nobody could survive in that asteroid field. Vader told him his ship could, and briefly Force-choked him as a warning. Admiral Piett approached Vader and told Vader that Emperor Palpatine was trying to contact Vader. Vader told him to set up the call. Sometime after the call, Vader had gathered together a bunch of bounty hunters, including Boba Fett. Vader told them for their bounty, they were to go after Luke Starkiller and that he was on a swamp planet with Yoda. Fett asked why Vader hired them for this task. Vader explained that Luke murdered Vader's son. Fett declared that he too was seeking vengeance, against the man who murdered his father, betrayed his mother to her death, and took part in the bloodbath that killed his stepfather. Vader asked the name of the person Fett was after. He revealed it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader told him that their quests were linked, and lied to Fett, telling him that Kenobi was travelling with Luke on the Millennium Falcon, and that if he found the Falcon, both of them would have their vengeance. Piett approached Vader and informed Vader that the star destroyer Avenger had reported that they were hot on the tail of the Falcon. As the Falcon was being shot at by the Avenger, Han declared they needed to go back to that space worm and annoy it some more. Chewbacca pointed out that a) the worm was already annoyed enough as it was, and b) why would the worm attack the star destroyer instead of the thing that recently annoyed it by flying out of its mouth. Han asked if there was a c). Chewbacca yelled in frustration, c) they were being chased by a star destroyer! Han decided to change his plan and turned around, flying straight towards the Avenger. C-3PO asked what Han was doing. Onboard the Avenger, Captain Needa angrily yelled at the Falcon, telling it that it better not be trying to ram them. As the Falcon flew past their sight, Needa tried insulting and taunting the people onboard the Falcon, even making a rude gesture at them. He ordered the Avenger to tailgate the Falcon and see how they liked it. Commander Nemet reported that they'd lost the Falcon. Needa angrily decided the Falcon self-destructed just to make him look like an idiot. He indignantly declared that since this was all Vader's big idea, he was going to go give Vader a piece of his mind. Onboard Vader's star destroyer, Captain Needa was berating Vader, telling Vader it was obvious the Falcon didn't self-destruct and that they should be tracking their asses through hyperspace and teach these punks a lesson. He then said, "And I'll tell you another thi-" but was interrupted as Vader started Force-choking him. Vader said Vader doubted he would. Piett suggested that the proximity of large masses when entering hyperspace had been known to disrupt normal ion signatures and maybe that was why they'd lost them. Vader ordered the fleet to go into hyperspace in the direction of the Falcon's last known trajectory. Needa had time to gasp out, "Apology...accepted," and died. Darth Vader reached the Executor ship. She told Admiral Piett to escort the Falcon to the Executor. Piett informed her that the pilots were reporting difficulties, talking about that damned Moon Ghost again. Vader told him that was no Moon Ghost, it was Old Man Gunray. Piett noted those "meddling kids" in the Falcon were getting away. Princess made her way back to the cockpit and rejoined Chewbacca and Lando. Some PIE fighters were gaining on them, but Princess assured the others "dad" wouldn't shoot at them. Then the PIE fighters started shooting at them. Nute Gunray came on the intercom and revealed he'd taken over the PIE fighters, calling them, "the fleshest addition to the Trade Federation freet." Meanwhile, R2 had successfully reassembled all of 3PO's body except the bottom half of her left leg, including putting her head back on properly. She thanked R2 and explained while he might not have realized it, but when her head was on backwards, she kept saying the opposite of what she meant. Princess drunkenly said she had noooo idea. Chewbacca apologized and explained he put her head on backwards to conceal his and Han's treachery from Princess, to no avail. Princess laughed and called Chewbacca "total traitor pants." Lando asked her if she was going to let Chewbacca get away with that. She slurred nooo, they have to decide between the space lions, or the space rack, or the plasteel maiden. Lando assumed she meant after a fair trial. Princess asked who'd volunteer to try those? Darth Vader psychically contacted Luke. She told him she sensed a disturbance in the Force, that he made contact with his sister. He insisted that wasn't his fault, she kissed him! Vader told him the ships firing on the Falcon were under Gunray's control, and would destroy him unless he returned to her. Princess drunkenly asked Luke who he was talking to. Luke replied, "Multiple choice: (A) Your mother. (B) My mother. © Darth Vader. (D) All of the above." R2 with 3PO to translate made a long-winded boast on how it'd be up to him to save the day, and that he had secretly hid in his body cavity the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria! Princess asked him if he could've used it at any time. He replief, no, only when it would've been maximally awesome. R2 said he was ready to rock this ship and roll. Chewbacca told him to plug into the Falcon and they could get the hyperdrive started in a jiffy. R2 declared he'd wired his shock probe to the Orb and that it now had plenty of power. He said it was time to play. Suddenly Chewbacca yelled that was not R2, but Nute Gunray, and that he'd kill them all. Gunray fully possessed R2 again, and gloated over having found the "Rost" Orb again. Chewbacca left the cockpit and entered the room 3PO and the Gunray-possessed R2 were at. Chewbacca asked Gunray why his PIE fighters were still firing on them since Gunray was onboard. Gunray/R2 declared he was many, that he was in competition with himself, that the victor must obviously be the strongest, and that was how he'd prevail. Chewbacca climbed into the repair pit and asked Gunray what he planned to do to them. Gunray/R2 declared he'd "electrifly" the entire ship and use his shock "plobe" to "electrifly" them all "individuarry". Chewbacca taunted Gunray/R2, telling him he wouldn't be able to get down the pit to shock Chewbacca. Gunray/R2 declared he'd reverse the ship's "glavity". Chewbacca told him he couldn't while they still controlled the ship. Gunray/R2 declared he'd "prug" into the auxiliary controls. Chewbacca admitted that could be a problem. Onboard the Executer, Admiral Piett asked Vader if he should fire on the compromised fighters. Vader told him that if he hit the Falcon, the next missile to be launched would be Piett. Piett said he didn't know what so-called plan Vader had in that helmet of hers but the Force clearly wasn't doing much good now. He ordered Lieutenant Venka to ready the tractor beams. He said that not even the Falcon's hyperdrive could help them now. Vader told him his competence and impertinence continued to maintain an unsteady equilibrium. Piett said, "Thank you, Lord Facemask." Vader told him to carry on. Onboard the Falcon, Gunray/R2 declared that they may have thought that Anakin killed him, but in reality his powers "brossomed", freed from the unitary existence of corporeality. Princess tried to persuade Gunray to join with the Rebellion against their common enemy, the Empire. Gunray/R2 said she didn't understand competition, and that soon his overarching ambition would win out. Gunray/R2 plugged into the auxiliary controls. Suddenly he panicked, saying he could feel his mind going. He started singing, "Daisy" then faded out. R2 sparkled. R2 regained control of himself and said, "Coooool." The Falcon now instantly went into hyperspace. Darth Vader watched the Falcon escape into hyperspace. She pointed out the Falcon escaped the tractor beam. Piett said that to do that, the Falcon would have to have a power source bigger than the entire Star Destroyer they were on. Vader said the Rebels had the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Piett recalled it was Vader who lost it. She replied, not anymore. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Imperial Officers